remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Itomori
Itomori is a town located in the Gifu prefecture and is the hometown of the main heroine, Mitsuha Miyamizu. History The town was established in the year 443. The town's primary water formation, Lake Itomori, was the result of a fragment from Comet Tiamat crashing into the town 1200 years prior to the events of the film. Itomori lacks several amenities, such as cafes and hospitals. The mayor of Itomori, Mitsuha's father, even noted that she would have to be sent out to the city to get examined by a doctor at a hospital, presumably due to Itomori's lack of such facilities. The town surrounds the crater of what is believed to be the fragment. Most of the buildings in the area are 2-story family houses. The town is accessible by train and road. The area itself is mostly rural, with farmland and gardens covering the space between the roads and houses. Power in the town is provided through a single substation. There is an apparently mystical connection between Itomori and Comet Tiamat, one stretching for potentially thousands of years. As stated in the film, Tiamat possesses an orbital period of 1200 years, and the comet has hit the town at least twice (once during the formation of Lake Itomori, another during the film on October 4, 2013). It is also implied, due to the size and structure of Goshintai, that such a site was formed through another fragment of Tiamat crashing to the ground below. Taki hypothesizes to Hitoha Miyamizu that the Miyamizu line's body-swapping ability may be inextricably linked to the possible prevention of such disasters. Itomori was disestablished following the Itomori Accident of 2013. In one timeline, 500 people died in the incident, and in the final timeline, all of its residents survived, with only 104 people injured. Despite this, it was implied that the town was largely abandoned and its residents presumably moved elsewhere. Many of the primary residents of Itomori moved to Tokyo following its destruction in the revised timeline, leaving the once-beautiful town desolate and relatively barren. While many characters in the film are shown living their lives in Tokyo (Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Sayaka, Tessie, and Ms. Yukino), it is unknown where many of the unnamed former residents of Itomori have relocated to. ''Transformers: Universe'' Itomori is the hometown of Mitsuha Miyamizu in Transformers: Universe. It is the same role as Your Name. Unlike the movie that was abandoned, the town was rebuilt by the Autobots following the Itomori Accident in 2016. Lake Itomori Lake Itomori is a lake in Gifu, Japan. The town of Itomori lies around this lake. Itomori High School Itomori High School is a secondary school that serves the Itomori regional area. Mitsuha, Sayaka, and Tessie all attended this school prior to the Itomori Incident of 2013. Trivia *The geotagging on Mitsuha's phone says she is in "Takayama-shi, Gifu, Japan". This could be either a production error or an indicator that Itomori is located very close to the city. *The novel says Itomori locates on an archipelago. Category:Towns Category:Earth Locations